Across the Sea
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Nice short fic, as the galaxy falls apart around her Shepard remembers the happy night she and Thane shared together.


Across the Sea

I do not own the Mass Effect series. It belongs to EA and Bioware.

Warning the following story contains violence and strong sexual content anyone under the age 18 should turn away right now.

Commander Shepard was getting drunk tonight. She was drinking away her sorrows and pain. The sad truth of that matter was, no matter how hard she drank nothing she did could make the pain go away. The man or rather the alien she loved was dead and it was all her fault. Commander Shepard had just stood back and watched as her beloved Thane was killed by the crazy Asian man.

Thane had died a hero; it gave Shepard comfort to at least think that him dying by the hands of the crazy Asian man had been a better fate than him dying from his damned disease. Thane had found his peace at the end. Shepard knew that odds were that she would not be dying a peaceful death with her loved ones beside her. Shepard knew from the moment this war started that she would die ruined and alone.

Shepard took another sip of her drink and felt the alcohol run through her system. She had just had her first drink and was just getting started. The Normandy was being repaired and wouldn't be taking off for another two days, plenty of time for Shepard to get drunk and wallow in self misery.

Commander Shepard would spend her time at Anderson's apartment all alone hating herself for falling to save the man she loved. As Shepard got drunker, she started to remember the good times, the best night of her life that she and Thane had had together.

The night before the suicide mission Shepard and Thane had made love. It had all started with a kiss. Shepard was going to comfort Thane who despite finally getting close with his son and atoning for his sins was terrified of dying. He still felt guilt over what he had done because of his wife's death. Tonight Shepard was going to make him forget about all that and she was going to make him feel alive!

Shepard and Thane kissed roughly, Thane's lips were hard, but not slimy. Shepard and Thane made out for a whole minute. When their kiss ended Shepard pushed Thane against the wall and hungrily kissed him again. Thane embraced Shepard as happiness swelled in his lizard alien heart. When Shepard and Thane were done kissing, they sat on Shepard bed together. Thane look very nervous, his hands twitched wildly and Shepard could swear he was blushing as Thane said, "Shepard…I have never been with another woman besides my wife….I also have no knowledge of female human ahh…..or even human sexuality…..I mean I have no idea who were going to do this."

Shepard held hand and said, "This is a new experience for me to Thane; I have a feeling though that it's going to be a great one."

"I don't even know how similar are anatomies are."

"Well were about to find out."

"Right it's been so long since I've done this…ah I guess we can start by getting undressed."

Thane stood up and he removed all of his upper clothing. Shepard liked what she saw, Thane had a strong chest and arms, he didn't have nipples on his chest since he wasn't a mammal. Shepard got off the bed and Thane watched as he put on a nice strip show for him and stripped out of everything, but her underwear.

Shepard wore a black bra and panties, Thane stared at her bra in wonder not understand why she had something covering her chest. Shepard answered that question for him though, when she unbuckled her bra and let it fall to the ground. Thane stared wide eyed at Shepard's breasts; they were big round and had lovely pink nipples.

Thane didn't know what to think of them though as he gently started touching Shepard's breasts with his fingers while saying, "Shepard what are these?"

Shepard held back a moan as Thane started rubbing her nipples and said, "These are breasts Thane."

"Breasts, what purpose do they serve?"

"They help us give milk to our young."

"How very interesting."

After Thane said this he and Shepard kiss lovingly and passionately. They fell back onto Shepard's bed as their hands started to do some exploring. Thane squeezed Shepard's breasts like crazy, while her hands went lower. Shepard felt a hard bulge in Thane's pants, when she storked it she felt Thane give a sound that almost sounded like moaning in joy. She was sure that it was his penis. Shepard cupped Thane's groin and said, "Is that a knife in your pants or are you just happy to see me."

"No that's not a knife Shepard, that's my penis; but I am overjoyed to see you."

Shepard and Thane kissed once more as Shepard grabbed Thane's pants and he grabbed her underwear. Shepard and Thane slipped each other's underwear off and sat naked before one another. Shepard saw Thane's penis and it was just amazing. Thane's penis was green big, a full nine inches long. Shepard was grabbed onto it, tightly, but gently. Thane closed his eyes in pleasure and Shepard gently storked him. Thane's penis throbbed in Shepard and with every single stork Thane was getting closer and closer to cumming.

A huge part of Shepard wanted Thane to cum all over her hands, but she just knew it would be better for both of them if Thane came inside of her. So after some small drops of white pre cum shot out of Thane's penis Shepard knew the time had come. Shepard kiss Thane lovingly and passionately and then guided Thane's member into her warmth. Thane kissed Shepard lovingly, while thrusting into her with everything he had.

They made love for 30 minutes, but all like all good things it came to an end. Shepard's vagina walls slammed around Thane's penis while he shot all of his alien semen into Shepard's warm. The two of them found themselves trapped in a ocean of pleasure that ended when they were done cumming.

As soon as they were finished they kissed lovingly and fell asleep together. That night had been the happiest night of Shepard's life, now it felt like a life time ago. When Shepard drank herself to sleep that night all she could think about was how she had failed her beloved Thane and so many others.

A month later Shepard now stood at the end of everything; despite her best efforts all of her failings had left only one choice before her. Shepard had the device right before her, destroying it would send a single killing all reapers. The catch was that most of the galaxy would be destroyed as well. Things could have turned out differently if Shepard had prepared more. But things were now just the way they were and nothing she did could ever change that.

Shepard raised her gun, destroyed the machine and by doing so she killed herself, the reapers and most intelligent life in the galaxy. At least the reapers were gone though and most that lived would come to believe that the price just wasn't worth it. Shepard's lasts thoughts when she died were, _Thane my love, I'll meet you across the sea._

The End


End file.
